Lovers and Other Strangers
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. House and Cameron in an established relationship decide do a little fantasy role-playing. Rated M for sexual content. No plot or character development. Just good ol' fashioned smut. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Sometimes I just feel like writing smut. No real purpose except to let the ideas in my head escape and not hold back. Sometimes when I'm writing a sex scene I find myself holding back and it never comes out the way I want. I'll try not to do that with this one. All the smut written these days has inspired me to write something quick and dirty. So here goes ;)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own House or the characters. If you tried to sue me, you'd get NADA.

* * *

**Lovers and Other Strangers**

She sat in the darkly lit pub sipping her drink through a straw. Her eyes roamed over the crowd but nobody really caught her fancy. Except one man. He was sitting at the bar nursing a beer. Once in awhile he would catch her looking at him and he'd give her a devilish grin. It was almost like he knew she was checking him out. And she was.

He was very attractive in a bad boy kind of way with his leather jacket, jeans and Nike shoes. But that wasn't what got her attention. It was his beautiful hands. They looked so strong yet gentle at the same time. As her eyes drifted higher and settled on a pair of piercing blue orbs staring back at her, she blushed and looked down at her drink. She was again embarrassed that he caught her looking.

As if he'd been reading her mind, he got up, somewhat awkwardly from his bar stool, grabbed his cane and headed in her direction.

"Do I know you?" he asked her. His voice was deep and sexy. Upon closer inspection she could tell he hadn't shaved in at least a couple of days and his hair was speckled with grey. She guessed he was probably in his mid-late forties.

"I don't think so," she replied with a shy grin.

"Are you sure? I thought I knew every pretty girl on the East side."

"I would've thought you took in much more territory than that."

He winced. "Ouch." Then he pointed to the empty seat. "May I?"

"I don't own the bar," she muttered as he pulled the chair out and sat down, resting his cane against the table. "What's the story with the cane?"

"War wound. What's with sitting here alone?"

"I'm bored, what's your excuse?"

"Looking for fresh faces."

She perked up. "Are you an agent?"

"No. Better. I'm a producer."

"Interesting. And what do you produce?"

"Movies."

"What kind of movies?"

"The adult kind."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a porn producer. How original. And here I thought you were going to tell me you're a doctor or a lawyer to impress me. But a porn producer, wow..that's really.."

"What do you do?" he asked, cutting her off.

"I dance."

"Where at?"

"The Camelot Lounge. In Trenton."

He snickered. "If it's at the Camelot, it's not dancing I know that much."

"Funny, I've never seen you there."

"That's not my kind of place. And I have been there. I guess you were off that night. Or in the back perhaps," he added with a grin when he saw that he'd touched a nerve. "So what do you really want to do?"

"I don't know. But I know I don't want to be doing.._that_..for much longer."

"Maybe I can...help."

"Gonna give me a part in your next big porno flick?"

"Do you want one? Of course, you'd have to do a screen test."

She nodded. "Of course. And I'm willing to bet the casting couch is in your apartment."

"You bet. Any time you want to audition, let me know."

She glanced at her watch. "Why not now?"

He grinned back, got up and offered her his hand. "No time like the present."

**

She followed him in her car. He rode a black, orange and yellow sport bike which made him look sexy as all hell. He lived in Princeton, not too far from her place and she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach. He was waiting for her outside the front door of the building. It was late, so he put a finger to his lips and she nodded.

Once they were inside his apartment she took a look around. It was nice, neat and wide open with a large, shiny black piano in the corner.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." He sat down on the big leather couch and looked her over. "Now get undressed. Slowly."

"Excuse me?" She suddenly felt violated.

"You wanted an audition, you're getting one. Now strip."

When she still stood there, he laughed. "Don't tell me you're shy."

"I'm not. It's..I don't even know your name," she said softly.

"It's Greg. You?"

"Ally."

"Very good, Ally. Now strip. I wanna see the goods." Then he reached for a remote and put some music on. "Does this help?"

"Would you like me to dance?"

"Sure. If that would make you feel more comfortable. If you're good, I'll try and get you a role as a dancer or something."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now get out of those clothes or I'll remove them for you."

It didn't sound like much of a threat, and she wasn't put off by it, either. That said, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, one by one, revealing the black lacy bra underneath.

"Niiiice," he sighed, leaning back against the couch, getting more comfortable as he watched her movements.

After she shimmied out of her tight pants, wearing nothing but her matching black panties, he gestured her closer. "I want to see you give a lap dance. Just be careful of the leg," he said, pointing to his right thigh.

"Yes, sir," she grinned as she sauntered over.

"Turn around," he instructed.

She did as he asked and he placed his hands on her hips, sliding them down over her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Nice ass," he whispered.

"Thank you."

His hands on her ass made her face flush a little and she was relieved the room was dimly lit because she didn't want to seem unprofessional. His fingers were long and his skin was soft as he massaged and caressed her thighs, pulling her even closer until she was straddling his lap, putting most of her weight on his good leg, and gyrating her ass against his crotch.

"Ohh..yeah..that's good..just like that.." he groaned as he slid his hands up over her stomach and played with her breasts. He could feel her nipples through the fabric and he gave them each a pinch for good measure, causing her to arch her back and groan as she rubbed against him faster.

"Slow down.." he ordered. "Turn around to face me."

She turned around and he sat her on his good leg while he unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. "Very nice," he whispered as he leaned over and took one of those perky nipples into his mouth and nibbled, making her wet. He could almost feel how wet she was and he was so hard that his tight jeans were becoming a pain. "Unzip me," he mumbled, a nipple still in his mouth.

She reached down and unzipped his jeans, slipped a hand inside and he groaned as he felt her fingers wrap securely around his cock.

"Oh God..yessss," he hissed as he bucked up against her.

Climbing off his lap, she yanked off his jeans along with his boxers. A slip of his hand inside the front of her panties confirmed just how wet she was and he thought he'd lose his mind. With a firm tug, he pulled them down past her knees and she quickly stepped out of them. He had to have her so bad his body ached for her. He wanted to feel her body underneath his as he made deep, passionate love to her.

"Audition's over," he grumbled as he stood and pulled her into his arms. "You can have any part you want. Bedroom. Now."

He placed kisses all over her neck and face as they moved down the hall toward his bedroom and he kicked the door closed behind him. When he finally had her on the bed, and he towered over her body, they kissed once. Lips barely touching, but breathing each others air, tongues sweeping against the other. His tongue reached out again, this time running over her neck and across her throat.

It turned her on like nothing else. The heat of his tongue was intense and he moved down her body to nip and suckle each nipple like he had all the time in the world. It sent ripples of pleasure through her body right to her pleasure centre and she moaned, burying her fingers in his greying hair. She loved the way it felt between her fingers. It was so soft, and long enough that it was easy to grab onto when needed. And oh God, she needed it. His tongue had reached her belly button and she arched her back as it trailed towards the inside of her thigh. Her skin was so smooth and creamy, almost like satin, and he couldn't get enough of touching it. Her scent was overpowering him and he had to taste her.

As he worked his tongue against her, she moaned and pressed her sex against his tongue, begging for more. "Mmm...so sexy, so sweet," he murmured between licks. He inserted one of his fingers and then the other, before gently moving them in and out of her while he sucked and nibbled on her clit.

"Oh God..Greg..." she groaned as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and continued to buck against his hand, begging him to go deeper. "I need you...please..."

"Please what?" he teased, looking up at her with a wicked grin.

"Fuck me, Greg...I need you inside me, now!"

He didn't need any further invitation than that. Reaching into his night table for a condom, he quickly put it on, pulled off the shirt he was still wearing, and positioned himself between her thighs. His hands slid over her long, smooth legs, getting her wetter with anticipation before he finally gave in and pushed gently into her.

They both groaned into the darkness and she clutched his shoulders as he began to move slowly, pulling all the way out, touching those sensitive nerve endings and then pushing all the way in as far as he could.

"You feel so good," he groaned as he entered her at a different angle that time, hitting her G-spot and making her thrust against him.

"Ohh..yess..."

After a few slow, powerful strokes, she could feel herself getting close and so could he.

"You're close, aren't you?" he asked knowingly as he picked up the pace a little.

"Oh God...yes...just..fuck me.."

"I love..fucking you, Ally," he grunted as he grabbed her legs and lifted them up over his shoulders so he could pound even deeper into her, causing her to cry out. "Are you okay?" he chuckled as he glanced down at her.

"Oh..yes...God yes..keep..going..so close...Unnghh...Greg!"

"Ally...come for me.."

"I'm coming...oh...oh God..I'm coming so hard..."

He groaned in response and he nailed her even harder, able to get so deep in that position that she thought he might bruise her cervix. "Fuck..fuck..Ally.."

He felt a flood of warm moisture surround his cock as he exploded into her with a force that made him collapse on her immediately after.

After he came to himself, he rolled off of her and disposed of the condom before pulling the covers over them.

"That was amazing," she breathed, touching his sweaty hair as he breathed heavily against her.

"Better than last time?" he chuckled as he rolled onto his back and smiled at her.

"Hmm.." she thought, recalling when they previously did some serious role-playing. Last time, she was a tenant who hadn't paid her rent and needed to make it up to him with sexual favors. That was certainly kinkier than what they did tonight. Tonight was hot. It was almost like he had made love to her instead of the hot, dirty sex she thought it would be. It turned into something much better. "Pretty damn good. Just different."

"Maybe we need up the stakes a little," he suggested. "Make it more real."

"Any suggestions?"

He shrugged and threw his arm across her stomach as he snuggled up against her. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

She yawned and placed her hand over his as she closed her eyes. "I'm sure you will."

**The end.**

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot :) I'm working on a couple of things at the moment. Hopefully they'll be done soon, so stay tuned. Please R&R  
**


End file.
